


The Upperhand

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Assault, Crying, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault, Spiralling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Against her better judgement Jane agrees to go for dinner with Kyle.





	The Upperhand

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-Consentual/ Attempted Sexual Assault
> 
> The parts at Jane's that takes place immediately after the last instalment are flashbacks.

“I can explain... I-I think...” 

“I hope you can,” Missy frowned, crossing her arms. Since the call everybody had been quiet, unsure of how to react, well, except for Missy it seemed, who looked like she was judging the blonde’s very existence. “He really gets you to talk like that?” 

“Um,” Jane shifted in her seat, looking down at her hands. “Y-Yes.” 

“How long has this been going on?” Clara asked as she leant forward. 

“Um... I think a few months after I started work? He only told me to call him ‘sir’ even when we’re out of work so people can know we’re just colleagues and not going out... G-Given the apparent age gap...” 

“How old is he?” Amy raised a brow. She kept stroking K9’s head, who stayed sat by her feet. 

“He’s uh,” the blonde paused. “Um, in his forties, maybe mid?” 

“And you’re late twenties?” Yaz asked, it only now occurring to her she didn’t even know her girlfriend’s actual age. 

“Twenty-eight, yeah,” Jane smiled up at her. “How come we don’t know that? How old are you?” 

“Twenty-five-” 

“You’re going out but you don’t even know how old each other are?” Missy raised a brow. “How... Uncommon.” 

“Don’t psycho-analyse us Koschei,” Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Koschei?” Yaz raised a brow. 

“Nickname dear.” 

“This Kyle guy,” Amy hesitantly said, unsure if she should speak. “He’s your former boss? And he still wants you?” 

“Yeah, basically.” 

“And he is just discarding the whole Lesbian part of you?” 

“Yes.” 

“He has his own nickname for you?” 

“It’s a power move,” Missy interjected. “Well, a small form of it, let’s say. It always seems to get to you. And now that this harassment has gone on for five years, he thinks he still has power over you.” 

“It’s been going on for five years?!” 

Jane flinched when Yaz, Amy, and Clara said that in sync, with the same amount of shock and disgust in their tone. “Y-Yeah...” 

“There’s no way you’re that oblivious,” Clara sighed. “He must’ve started off slow.” 

“Well, it wasn’t until about two years ago I noticed things, but I thought he did that with everyone, or every girl, so I didn’t think much of it. P-Plus, I r-really needed the job.” 

Yaz grabbed her hand comfortingly, slowly rubbing her thumb along her knuckle. “You didn’t realize all of that until the train, right?” 

“Y-Yeah,” she smiled weakly. “I-I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t told me. I mean, I’d still be working for him, I-I was so shocked about that phone call I probably would have done whatever he wanted without fully realizing it...” 

“It would have ended-” 

“Missy,” Clara cut her off. “You don’t need to say it and be insensitive.” 

“I’m with Clara one that,” Yaz agreed. “We already know how low this scumbag will go.” 

“It’s weird when you say stuff like that,” Jane smiled slightly. “It’s like a child swearing.” 

“Funny yet shocking?” 

“With the added adorability.” 

“Okay, enough flirting you two,” Missy interjected, making them blush. “Jane, what’s your plan with this Kyle?” 

“Oh r-right, well,” she stammered, frowning at herself. “He thought I was by myself and spoke like he usually would yeah? Well, he doesn’t know that I now have witnesses for how he speaks to me and about women in general, so he won’t threaten you guys since he doesn’t know.” 

As Jane explained she felt her mobile vibrate, so she stopped and quickly looked at it. 

“Who’s that?” Yaz asked as she glanced down at the device. 

“K-Kyle...” 

“What does it say?” Clara questioned, settling back in her seat to stroke K9. 

“Did you really think I’d fall for that?” 

* * *

The next evening Jane arranged to meet up with Kyle at Sheffield’s local Wetherspoons. Alone. Like the agreement had been. Once she got to the restaurant, she felt herself tremble and had to do a few breathing exercises before going in to calm herself down. She knew this was risky, but she couldn’t put her friends in danger. Sighing, she walked in. 

“Ah Jane, over hear,” Kyle grinned as he beckoned her over to his booth with a wave of his hand. 

Despite wanting to run out of there, Jane fought her nerves and sat down next to him. “Mr. Lenford, hi-” 

“What do you want for food? I’ve got the app on my phone so no waiters can bother us,” he smirked, his leg stretched out slowly and moved his foot along her ankle. 

“Um,” she hesitated, her main focus on his leg. Fortunately, she looked up the menu before coming, so she knew exactly what she wanted. “Chicken strips and chips?” 

He smiled at her before entering the order and putting his mobile on the table. “Should be here soon. Now, speaking of phones, can I have yours? So I know you aren’t spying on me.” 

Jane froze for a moment. She wanted to dismiss it but she knew he’d never fall for that. Reluctantly, she sighed and handed him her mobile from her bag. “T-There.” 

“Thanks,” he grabbed it and turned it off. “Wouldn’t want your friend’s listening in like yesterday.” 

“H-How did you know-” 

“It was easy,” he chuckled. “I give my card to your friends and within two hours I get a phone call from you? I know how your mind works. Which brings me to my next reason of why I brought you here.” 

“Wh-Which is?” Jane leaned back in her seat and slid down slightly once he shuffled in his. 

“The restraining order...” 

Her breathing hitched once she felt his hand on her thigh, his words not quite reaching her anymore. She was fixated on the hand, and how it slowly caressed her leg, knowing where it wanted to go and hoping that it wouldn’t. She stopped breathing. 

* * *

“How... How did he know?” Yaz asked, confused. She noticed how Jane had stopped breathing, she was just staring at the mobile, eyes wide, unblinking. Concerned, she put a hand on her shoulder gently. As if she suddenly remembered how, Jane took in a breath of air and started to breathe again, however erratic it was. “Panic attack?” 

“Um, n-no,” she shook her head as she controlled her breathing. “J-Just didn’t realize I wasn’t breathing for a second there.” 

"She does that,” Missy assured the newcomer with a small smile. “Heck, she’d forget her own head if it wasn’t attached to her.” 

“Yeah,” Jane agreed, a smile creeping up on her features, but it vanished in a blink of an eye when she looked back at her mobile. “I’m not sure... Maybe he assumed?” 

“Assumed that you’d arrange to meet with him to get more evidence?” Clara raised a brow, not entirely convinced. 

“Maybe?” she shrugged. “I mean, you did have a card on you. Maybe he guessed that you’d come over today with it and that I’d phone ‘cause of the threat.” 

“So, how do we carry on with this?” Yaz asked as she looked around the room. “If he knew you don’t really want to meet, then he’s just getting his way.” 

“Hmm. I still have to meet with him, and if I don’t turn up, he’ll be all smug and probably send someone else after me to... God knows what.”

* * *

Once she realized no air was getting to her lungs, she breathed out as slowly as she could so she wouldn’t draw attention to herself by any of the other customers. Unfortunately, Kyle misread her hitch and red face as arousal. He chuckled and moved his hand upwards, but stopping short of where he wanted it most. 

“So, this restraining order,” he started, studying her face for any signs of distress. “You don’t really need one y’know? It’s just going to be stressful for you.” 

 Jane squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her anxiety and her anger at bay. “I t-think what you’re doing now is a reason for me to-” 

“I’ll stop then,” he interrupted. However, instead of moving his hand away like anyone would have thought, he moved it upward and snaked it up her shirt, placing his cold hand against her skin. She jumped slightly at the difference in temperature, and her breathing increased slightly. “You were saying?” 

“Look,” she said through clenched teeth. “I-I’m not even the one who wanted to do this r-restraining order, I just wanted to avoid you.” 

“Yet you phoned me-” 

“You threatened my friends-” 

“You aren’t doing what you’re told,” he snarled as quietly as he could and lightly scratched at her skin. 

“I’m here aren’t I?” she hissed, flinching as his fingers traced over her hip, shivering as they lightly glided over a ticklish spot. Her breathing hitched again as he got closer to her chest. He paused for a second, his index finger just at her sports bra, yet not going over or under it. As her breathing slowed down, hoping he had realized what he was doing was inappropriate and would stop, he glided his hand down her stomach slowly and along her hip. 

“You’re rather toned, aren’t you?” Kyle asked quietly, rather stunned as he ran his hand up to her chest again.  

Jane was caught off guard by the question and genuine surprise in his tone. “Um, w-what?” 

“You wear rather baggy outfits most of the time, or a lot of layers,” he explained as he moved his hand along her stomach once more. “I knew you were attractive but whoa.” 

She was definitely uncomfortable, even more than she was before. This was the first time Kyle had complimented her on her body rather than a sexualized body part, and the first time he seemed like a genuine person stunned about something. It was odd. Uncomfortable. Shocking. Jane was at a loss of what to do. She wanted to grab his hand and twist it, but knew she wouldn’t be able to without causing a scene. By the sound of his interest of her stomach, it seemed unlikely that he would try anything else at this time, and it was probably the best time to get out of there. But she needed to get through this. She needed the evidence against him. She needed him to do what he usually did, not matter how terrified she was. Even him touching her like he was brought back memories, ones that were locked away. 

“Mr. L-Lenford... S-Sir,” she sighed. “Could you stop that... P-Please?” 

“Oh right,” his hand stilled, yet stayed on her skin. “Where else do you want it then?” 

“Off?” 

“No Janey,” his voice darkened as his eyes leered over her body. “Where else do you want it?” 

“One chicken and chips and one BBQ burger?” 

Before Jane could muster up a response the waitress came over with their food making Kyle immediately remove his hand. She wanted to hug and thank the waitress for her impeccable timing, but knew she couldn’t without arousing suspicion. 

“Ah yes, thank you,” Kyle put on his sweet façade once the waitress came over. 

“Thanks,” Jane muttered. She somehow hoped that the waitress would realize that something was wrong, but also hoped she’d dismiss the mumble and non-eye contact as anxiety. The latter happened, and she smiled at her before leaving. 

They both stayed silent as they ate. The blonde focused on her meal, realizing she was hungrier than she had initially been when she walked in here, whereas Kyle didn’t take his eyes off her for a second. It was as if he was examining her as she ate. Jane noticed the lingering stare and how most of the time his focus was on her lips or chest. It made her uncomfortable and get put off her food a few times. However, any time she slowed down, even to have some of her drink, he would rub his leg up to her knee slowly, knowing how she would perceive the action. It worked; she went back to eating every time. 

“If it wasn’t you who wanted to do the restraining order then who was it?” Kyle asked as he pushed his plate away, officially finished with his meal. 

“S-Superior here,” was all she said as she finished her last chicken strip. “A-After you sent Mattei after me-” 

“About him,” he sighed, moving his foot away from the blonde. “He was only meant to scare you and attempt to convince you to come to me, not touch you in any way. I’m actually annoyed that he did that.” 

“You want me all to yourself,” Jane responded bitterly before she could stop herself. Wincing, she backtracked. “S-Sorry sir, that’s w-what he said.” 

“Well, that is in a way true,” Kyle smirked. “I don’t want anyone else spoiling you before I get there.” 

She felt uneasy at that, so she decided to try and change the subject. “I-I’ve done what you’ve asked, s-sir. Can you not threaten my friends? They’re not a part of this.” 

“Yasmin’s threat still stands Janey,” he leaned forward, his chin resting on his raised hand. “No matter what you do.” 

* * *

“So, this threat?” Clara asked hesitantly as she held onto her girlfriend’s hand, more for herself than anything, but she would never admit that. “What is it exactly?” 

“Um, I-I don’t want to say,” Jane frowned and looked down at K9, who had come up to her by now and sat down by her feet. She smiled at him and stroked his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want any of you-” 

“Cut it out,” Missy groaned as she crossed her arms once more. “We’re involved now, and we should be. Granted, this way is not conventional, but we’re a part of it whether you like it or not. Now, Amy and Clara should know what this threat is so they can look out for it, so tell them.” 

“Has anyone told you you’re scary?” Yaz questioned, unsure of where to look now. Since she met Missy, she had been rather intimidated by her, and this situation where she’s losing her patience and getting mad at her best friend only amplified it. She didn’t want the threat to be on anyone, knowing roughly what it was, but she did agree with the Scottish brunette. 

“Does Yasmin know the threat?” Amy asked when she noticed nobody had responded, Yaz’s question just hung in the air as Missy glared at her. Everyone knew the answer anyway.  

“I do.” 

“Could you tell us since Jane is unable to?” 

“Oh um,” she looked down at Jane, who focused on her dog rather than anyone else. He didn’t mind. “I guess I could. It’s uh... forced sexual assault with uh... T-Two men and him... Until someone’s unconscious...” 

“So basically it’s-” 

“Missy!” 

* * *

“Well, I’m a gentleman,” he picked up his wallet, snapping Jane out of her thoughts. “I’ll pay for this as well as a tip for the waitress.” 

“Um, t-thank you?” 

“Welcome,” Kyle put the money on the table. “The threat still extends to your friends though.” 

She gritted her teeth, avoiding eye contact. “I-I know.” 

“I heard that the tall ginger one is Scottish,” he smirked. “I like them. Although I’ll need another person with me since they’re both of them. Maybe Mattei, he seems to like the brunette one. Although, I think we’ll beat one of them up instead. Maybe we can shake the Scot’s confidence by focusing on her. It’ll hurt the other one too, so whichever way there’ll be lasting damage. Oh, we can make the Scot wear glasses, eh? Just one good swift kick to the eye, or maybe just break her leg. Or beat them half to death. That’ll be fun. Whichever way I want them traumatized by it; it’ll be all your fault then.” 

Jane gulped, her breathing slowly increasing at every word. She couldn’t help but think of the consequences of making that threat a reality, of causing so much pain to her friends. “C-Can I go now sir?” 

“Not without a kiss.” 

She froze. She just wanted to leave and never look back. However, her not responding just ended up in Kyle grabbing her face and kissing her. Hard. If she wasn’t able to move her body then, she sure as hell couldn’t now. The shock of it made her tense up. She noticed that he had been trying to get his tongue past her lips, but she persisted in trying to get some control of the situation, however small the amount may have been. Eventually, he pulled back and sat down in his seat. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he smirked, eyeing her up and down. “Shame you didn’t reciprocate Janey, I guess we need to practice that. Later though. You may leave.” 

She didn’t say anything, she merely picked up her phone and bag and left. Tears stung in her eyes and grew more prominent by the second. By the time she had turned the corner her vision was blurred and it was hard to breathe without taking in a shaky breath every few seconds. It took until she stopped in her tracks for her to realize that she had been crying and shaking uncontrollably. Jane shook her head and wiped at her face with her coat sleeve, stumbling to the side until her back crashed into the wall, momentarily winding her. She gasped and tried her best to control herself. Yaz couldn’t see her like this. She couldn’t worry her like that or have the ‘I told you so’ conversation, however small that may be due to how caring her girlfriend is. She didn’t deserve her. Jane shook her head again once she realized that had started thinking like that. Luckily, nobody was in the street or near her, so nobody witnessed her little melt down. 

After a while to compose herself the blonde wiped at her face again before she headed off to the station where she agreed to meet Yaz. She hoped she was there and not in trouble. Luckily enough, her anxiety of Yaz being there or not quickly faded once she saw her. 

“Are you okay? Did you get it?” Yaz asked once she got into view, holding out her hands to catch her as she seemed unsteady. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jane pulled out her mobile from her jeans pocket and stopped the recording. It only then dawned on her that it would have heard her meltdown. Sniffling slightly, she passed it to Yaz. “Should h-have everything he said.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this took forever. And again, I HATE Kyle. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
